


Enfants

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: Third piece.





	

俺

i grabbed her hand at the beach one day, to drag her away to a sandcastle. it was then that i noticed how cold her hands were. they were like ice. my hands felt like they were burning up in comparison. how had i never noticed this before? i stopped in my tracks, and turned to face her. her summer dress was blowing softly in the wind and she was trying to use her free hand to push it down, without much success.  
“what?” she asked. “why did you stop?” i felt something deep within me, an urge, a hunger.  
“your hands are cold. were they always this cold?” i lifted them up to my face and pressed the chilled fingers to my face. her cheeks flushed pink at the gesture.  
“yes,” she paused and regarded me with narrowed eyes. “and i do not like that look on your face. tell me what you are thinking or i will leave.”  
empty threats, her preferred method of attack. i knew she wouldn’t really leave, i was her best friend after all, and best friends never left each other alone.  
she pouted slightly at my lack of a response.  
“i was thinking of ways to warm you up,” i grinned at her surprise.  
“But, i do not feel the cold. it does not bother me. i thought you understood this” she spoke slowly, as if explaining something complicated.  
“what do you think of a tickle fight?”  
“i-i...” She stuttered and crossed her arms. “well, i do not see how--”  
i jumped on her, my fingers reaching her before she could respond. she burst into a fit of giggles as i tickled her. “heh, stop it--”  
there was no room for idle conversation, this was war! i didn’t stop until she was rolling on the sand, loud peals of laughter erupting from her mouth.


End file.
